Naru Uzumaki: princess and slave
by slifer1012
Summary: Princess Naru is captured by the uchiha's and made into Sasuke's personal slave and Sasuke likes to do 'things' with her slaves. FemSasu X FemNaru YURI Rated M for a reason, Lemons, weird stuff. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Naru wandered through the forests around her father's palace her blonde hair falling around her eyes.

"Your majesty." A voice spoke behind her she turned to see her knights running to her.

Naru pouted and sighed at the sight of her royal guardsmen. "Yes captain?" she asked politely.

"You shouldn't run off from the castle in this day and age we could be attacked for all we now." The armored man said scolding the teenage girl.

Naru chuckled. "Oh captain you worry too much there isn't a chance that we would..." she was cut off at the blasts of explosives hitting all over the city on the hill below and one hitting right next to fate and the soldiers.

"Your majesty!" The captain called through the smoke.

Naru groaned.

It cleared and a group of soldiers armed in black armor stormed the forest. "Soldiers to arms!" the leader of the dark armored men called as the guardsmen rose to their feet.

"Protect the princess!" The captain as the guards attacked the soldiers.

Quickly the soldiers cut down the guardsmen, and the leader of the dark armored stepped over the fallen princess. "We have captured the princess, we shall bring her back to the capital, signal to the others to end the raid." The leader spoke in a gruff voice as one of the warriors lit an arrow and fired it into the air it made a bright light.

"No." Naru mumbled making a swing at the soldier leader's face. He grabbed her fist.

"Nice try girl." he said as he knocked the princess out.

X-X-~-~-~-=-=-=-=-=-X-=-=-=-=-=-~-~-~-X-X

Naru awoke in a dark room with other people from the city lined up next to her. Her clothes were soiled and torn.

A man stepped in in dark robes and a golden crown, the king of where ever they were.

Naru was filled with fear she had never left her city and now she was a prisoner in some foreign country.

"Well my dear pick your slave from our latest spoils." the king said rather to happy for that statement.

A black haired girl that seemed to be a year or two older than Naru stepped in wearing red regal robes. She walked down the line examining each slave she didn't seem pleased with any of them until she stopped at Naru. "Hmm." she said examining Naru closely. "I'll take this one. What's your name cutie?" The girl spoke happily.

Naru put on an obviously fake brave face and spoke. "I Princess Naru Uzumaki demand that you release me."

The other princess chuckled. "Oh she's the princess they soldiers captured, how cute she thinks that she's in control, so innocent. I'll enjoy taking that innocence." She said smirking. "Take my new slave to my quarters." She added as two soldiers grabbed Naru and pulled her out of the room.

"Thank you daddy." the princess said giving her father a kiss. He smirked as his daughter walked out of the room he raised his hand and arrows struck the other civilians dead.

X-X-~-~-~-=-=-=-=-=-X-=-=-=-=-=-~-~-~-X-X

Naru struggled as the guards threw her into a room. The floor was one huge bed with soft pillows and many blankets. Otherwise it was depressing black walls black sheets.

The princess stepped in with a wide grin. "Ahh there's my new pet." she said lying down. "Come here slave." She added gesturing for Naru to come closer.

"Excuse me?" Naru said refusing to be treated like a slave.

The princess smacked Naru hard across the face. "Shut up, you speak when you're told to speak, you are my slave and i am your mistress, Princess Sasuke Uchiha. Understand?" she spoke.

Naru nodded."Y-Yes mistress, but what am I supposed to do?" Naru askd fearfully.

Sasuke shrugged. "Any tasks i tell you, bring me food, run my bath, and pleasure me, Excreta." She said uncaringly.

"P-pleasure you?" Naru stuttered.

"Yes pleasure me, you know sex, you have had sex before haven't you?" Sasuke asked.

"What no! That's disgusting my father always told me to save myself for the man I married."

Sasuke laughed. "That's rich not only do I get such a vulnerable, cute, innocent girl, she's a virgin to this just gets better and better. I'm gonna make you mine." She said as she pushed Naru to the floor and got on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked trying to push the stronger girl off her.

Sasuke sighed and rolled her eyes. "I just told you, I'm taking your virginity."

Naru's face flooded with fear and embarrassment.

Sasuke giggled at her face. "How cute." she said mashing her lips to Naru's.

Naru's eyes widened and she put all of her energy to pushing Sasuke off, she failed but Sasuke did remove her lips. "Well we can't have you trying to use your hands we'll have to restrain you like the naughty girl you are."She spoke sadistically. She stood up and walked to a closet she opened the sliding door and looked through a box she pulled out some metal cuffs and walked back to Naru. Sasuke flipped Naru over and cuffed her hands on the back. "Much better don't you agree." She asked the rhetorical question.

Naru's expression showed different as she tried to break the chains with her hands obviously to no avail.

"Now where were we? Oh i remember." Sasuke said flashing Naru a sadistic grin. She ripped Naru's dress in two in one movement of her strong hands. Naru had no bra for some reason and she turned turning her body away from Sasuke since her hands were bound."Bad girl turn back to me." Sasuke scolded as she pinched Naru's nipples and turned her body back towards the larger girl.

"AHHH LET GO!" Naru shrieked in pain.

Sasuke just giggled. "Well if you insist." she said as she pulled or well ripped off Naru's painties and stared at Naru's pussy.

Naru turned red and closed her legs tightly. "D-d-don't look down there it's dirty." The fearful princess spoke.

"Even if is it's so cute." Sasuke said relishing in the uncomfort of the smaller girl.

Sasuke pushed Naru's legs open with ease and tickled her slit and pinched Naru's clit.

Naru whimpered and tears welled in her eyes and then Sasuke pushed one slender finger into Naru's tight slit. Naru shrieked and tears fell down her face as Sasuke broke her barrier and entered another finger into Naru's pussy. Naru's breath was coming out in pants and sweat was covering her body, and finally she came hot liquid pouring out of her slit and onto Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke chuckled and shoved her hand into Naru's mouth making her taste her own juice as Sasuke went down and licked up all of Naru's spendings.

Just as Naru thought it was over Sasuke shoved four fingers right into Naru and the juices began to flow freely this time as Sasuke pushed faster and faster, harder and harder. "Scream." The raven dominatrix ordered in a low voice. Naru just kept panting and gripping the sheets. "Scream my name!" The princess yelled at the smaller girl.

"Ahh Ahh, Sasuke! Sasuke! Mistress!" Naru yelled doing anything to stop her.

And as if a gift from god Sasuke stopped, but didn't leave it there like Naru hoped Sasuke began to undo her own robes and revealed her own naked form to the world. She climbed atop Naru and began to rub their womanhoods together. They both began to moan and grunt as their juices began to mix until both of their orgasms erupted onto and into each other.

Sasuke stood up and put her robes back on. "Stay here and don't even dare trying to put any clothes back on, oh wait you can't." She said smiling evilly at the bound girl.

((so not bad for the first chapter and just so you know this is just gonna be pure smut with fetishes, toys, bondage, and plenty of other weird stuff to make everyone happy.))


	2. Chapter 2

A\N:

Sorry it took so long but thanks for the reviews

Also i need a vote:

Which character should be added to the next chapter?

Hinata

Temari

Ino

Sakura

Tenten

Pick you favorite and vote.

Finally Hanabi is one year younger than Sasuke and Naru in this fic.

Chapter 2

Naru awoke feeling something touching her this time it wasn't a hand probing her but it was a towel cleaning her sweaty body off. Naru looked down to see a girl with lavender hair in a maid's outfit cleaning her. Naru shrieked and the girl clamped a hand over Naru's mouth. "Shh if the mistress hears us we'll be punished."

Naru nodded and the girl removed her hand. "Who are you?" Naru asked the smaller girl.

"I'm Hanabi Hyuuga." The girl spoke rather happily for a slave. "Now come on I have to show you to the slave's quarters." She said unlatching the handcuffs and helping Naru up. The two walked out of the room Naru embarrassedly covering herself as they walked towards a room, Hanabi opened the door revealing a dark room with a sliding door closet and a few futons scattered around the room the room was barren and Naru quickly stepped in her face red.

Hanabi walked over to the closet and took out an outfit and handed it to Naru. "Here put this on." She said to Naru who readily took it and put it on.

Once Naru had the outfit on her happiness for clothing quickly faded. The outfit consisted of a black frilly skirt and top with a white apron over the two parts, she had a pair of forearm length white gloves, and white socks that went from her thighs to black stiletto heels. However there were no undergarments and it was too small the skirt barely covered her butt and it tightly held her breasts she then realized that was exactly what it was for.

Suddenly a wooden slate rattled on the wall, Hanabi gulped. "Um that's the message wall, when someone wants a slave to serve them the pull a string and these rattle." Hanabi nervously said taking the wooden slate and handing it to Naru. "Go the room with this picture on it and see what she wants." She spoke as she walked out.

Naru looked at the slate there was a symbol on it but she didn't know what it was. She wandered through the halls until she found a door matching the slate she knocked nervously and waited for the door to open. An elegant figure in a leather military outfit opened the door. The girl studied Naru.

"Your new, oh you must be the one my sister found."

"Yes mistress, I'm naru." She said already learning to be polite to people here.

"Whatever I'm Itachi now get in." she ordered pulling Naru in.

"Um what did you need me for your majesty?" Naru asked gulping.

Itachi turned her back to Naru revealing a set of buttons going down the back of Itachi's uniform. "First get these blasted clothes off me." She said sighing.

"Y-yes Mistress." She said starting unlatching Itachi's uniform button by button. She finally got all of the buttons and pulled the shirt off revealing a black bra.

"Now the pants." Itachi said aggravated.

Naru nodded and unlatched the button on the pants then pulled the pants down and off Itachi. Naru blushed looking at the girl clad in only black bra and panties.

Naru stopped now and Itachi growled. "Get the Rest!"

Naru gulped and turned red as her hands reached around Itachi undoing Itachi's bra it fell to the ground. Naru was dumbfounded at the large breasts falling freelly.

Itachi was fuming now. "I've had enough of this." She said as she grabbed Naru by the hair and bent her over the large bed. "Stay there." She ordered as she went under the bed for something. She came back with a large black box she pulled out a riding crop and pulled Naru up by her hair again and threw her to the ground. She pulled the latches on the back of Naru's outfit and knocked Naru's shoes off, the outfit fell off leaving Naru in gloves and socks.

"Get on all fours." She ordered and Naru hesitantly got on all fours and clamped her eyes shut. Itachi pulled out another object out it was a clear rocket shaped object with a flat bottom and a tail of hair coming of the bottom. She shoved the object into Naru's asshole and Naru responed screaming in pain.

Itachi Smirked and grabbed the riding crop she smacked Naru on the ass with it. "Now that you look like the dog you are, I want you to beg me to fuck you like the slut you are." Itachi smirked hitting Naru again and again.

Naru kept quiet for the first few hits but she quickly gave out. "Ahh! Please mistress!"

"Please what?" Itachi asked smirking evilly giving Naru one more hit harder than the others.

"P-Please fuck me." She said tears welling in her eyes.

"Well if you insist." She said kicking Naru on her back making her jump in pain from the pain on her back and the moving of the object in her.

Itachi pulled another object only this was much larger and it had a dome end on both sides instead of one. She shoved one part into Naru and watched her squirm.

Itachi positioned herself at the other end and removed her panties, she then shoved the other half inside herself. Naru bucked and Itachi thrusted her hips in return. The two bucked, squirmed, and thrusted for what to Naru seemed like ages, Naru then came but Itachi continued Now Naru started to scream in pleasure and pain she came three more times till Itachi finally came as well.

Itachi sighed. "Well that was nice." She said getting back up and taking the dildo out she licked off Naru's side and then put her side in Naru's mouth. After about a minute she removed the dildo and popped a small pill in Naru's mouth. Itachi sat down in a large seat in the room and watched Naru who suddenly started squirming. "Ahh what is it?" She asked pulling her own hair.

Itachi smirked. "An Aphrodisiac, it makes you want to pleasure yourself, now I order you don't masturbate." She said watching Naru start to squirm more and more. Naru then started the grab her breasts she gripped them, pinched them, and finaly lost control. She brought her hands down to her woman hood and started to rub her clit and finger her slit until she came again.

Itachi stood up and walked over to Naru, slapping her. "Bad girl, oh well, it's too late for me to punish you for that." She said as she pulled out one more pill and popped in Naru's mouth again. She opened the door, pulled the dildo out of Naru's ass, handed her the clothes, and pushed Naru into the hall. "Now go back to the slave's quarters." She said slamming the door.

Naru twitched and started for the slave's quarters but when she opened the door she was greeted with a sight that didn't help her need to masturbate because the girl she saw was fucking herself with another rocket shaped item.

END OF CHAPTER 2

___________________________________________

A\N: Okay so vote for who it is here are your choices once again.

Which character should be added to the next chapter?

Hinata

Temari

Ino

Sakura

Tenten

Pick your favorite and vote.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N

Thanks to all voters and the winner of this week is *drum roll* Ino!

And the choices for next chapter are:

Kin

Konan

Anko

Vote, review, do whatever you want to do.

Chapter 3

Naru looked shocked at the blonde girl in front of her who only stopped when she noticed Naru's look. "What?" She asked not even caring about to dildo inside her.

"You're doing that to yourself." Naru said walking into the room.

"And?"

"It's disgusting!" Naru retorted.

The girl laughed "No it's not. It's a great thing. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well as long as I've been here I've only seen it be used for pure smut." Naru complained.

She laughed again. "You just haven't seen the better side of sex. Come here." She said patting a spot beside her on the futon.

Naru slowly stepped towards her.

"Come on." She bellowed getting up and pulling Naru causing her to drop her clothes and walk over naked.

They both sat and Ino began to sensually rub Naru's back her finger gliding over her skin.

Naru felt the aphrodisiac's effect again but this time it felt good instead of just lust filled.

"What's your name?" The girl cooed in Naru's ear.

"N-naru." she said biting back a moan.

"Well Naru I'm Ino." She said as one hand went around aaru and glided over her stomach. "Now relax."

Naru could feel her nipples hardening and she bit her lip but a noise escaped.

Ino chuckled. "That was a cute noise Naru." She said making Naru blush.

Naru squealed again as Ino's hands started caressing her breasts. Kneading them like dough.

"Does that feel better than your other times?"

"Oh god yes." Naru moaned out gripping the sheets of the futon.

"Do you want more?" Ino asked already knowing the answer.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please do something."

"Do what?"

"Fuck me." Naru finally said not being able to take it any longer.

"That's a good girl." Ino said as her hand slipped down pinching Naru's clit.

"Oh god!" She practically screamed ad her juices began to drip out of her slit.

Ino smiled as she entered two fingers into Naru.

"YES more!" Naru called as Ino started pumping faster and faster entering another finger and pumping until Naru erupted her juices spilling onto Ino's hand.

There was a gasp from the door Hanabi was standing there. "Ino what did you do?" She asked giving Ino a scolding look.

"I'm showing her the better side of sex; you hear her she likes it. Naru do you want Hanabi to help?" Ino spoke smirking cockily.

"Oh god please." Naru said agreeing to anything Ino said.

"Come on Hanabi do you want her to have sex with all the mistresses here and be in pain?" Ino said guilt tripping Hanabi.

Hanabi looked unsure. "Okay fine." she said sauntering over still in her maids outfit. She lowered her head to Naru's soaked slit and began to lick.

Ino took her fingers from Naru and put one in her puckering asshole.

Naru couldn't take it Ino was pinching her tits, she had a finger up her ass and Hanabi was licking at her slit. She came again collapsing into Ino's grasp.

"Well I think she's ready for the grand finale. Don't you agree Hanabi?" Ino asked winking at Hanabi.

Hanabi nodded and reached under the bed she came back with two double sided dildos. She handed one to Ino and put the other in Naru's slit, she shoved half under her open skirt and begun to trust her hips causing Naru so moan. Ino shoved half of hers into Naru's ass evoking a scream from the other girl; putting the other half in herself she also started to thrust her hips.

"OW it hurts but it's so good." Naru spoke not sure what she wanted.

The three trusted and bucked over and over again until Naru came then she tried to get off but Ino stopped her. "Hold on it's not nice to end it until your partners cum to." Ino instructed pinching Naru's erect nipples.

Hanabi came first but before she couldn't even think about stopping Ino instructed her. "Keep going I still haven't came."

"It takes you forever." Hanabi grumbled as she returned to thrusting.

After another five minutes Naru had came countless times and Hanabi twice more then finally Ino came.

"So Naru was that better?" Ino asked running her hand through Naru's hair.

"yuh." Was all Naru managed to think up.

A wooden slate rattled. "Good then you can take that one. Get dressed." Hanabi said lying down.

Ino tossed Naru her clothes and went right back to fucking herself.

Naru confusedly put her clothes on and Hanabi pushed her into the hall handing her a slate.

End of chapter 3

A\N

That one was short I know next one will be longer, kinkier, and more fun for all.

Remember I need votes here are you options once again.

Kin

Konan

Anko

Votes, review, just read this for the smut, do whatever. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Well I'm taking this story off hiatus cause well you voted for it and I loves you guys.

Chapter 4-

Naru frowned and walked down the dank dark halls searching for the correct door.

She tugged at the bottom of her tiny outfit when she found the door.

She sighed at her coming displeasure and she gently tapped on the door.

"Enter." A dark voice called from the other side.

Naru whimpered as she slowly opened the door and stepped through.

She was given the view of a purple haired woman sitting in a chair that looked like a throne with the smirking woman resting in it.

Her long purple har was flowing and caressed her face perfectly. Her pure black leather outfit tightly held every curve leading down to her tall leather boots. In her hand with the blood red painted nails she held a whip curling it sadistically.

Naru looked up at her confusedly.

The woman smirked. "Like what you see slave? I am Mistress Anko" She declared laughing darkly.

Naru then remembered something. "I am not a slave, you bitch." She grumbled angrily. She clenched her hands into fists.

Anko glared and her look turned angry. "What did you say slut?" She asked angrily raising her whip holding hand.

Naru stood firm. "I am Princess Naru Uzumaki! Not some slut to be toyed around with by you fucking sadistic pricks! I have had just about enough of this, I demand you release me this instant!" She said trying her best to stand tall and sound tough.

And with on flick of Anko's wrist Naru was writhing on the floor in pain.

Anko had brought down her cruel whip across Naru's chest. "Listen to me bitch." She brought down the whip against Naru's back. "You are just some piece of trash that we have given the honor of serving our kingdom. I don't care if you used to be an empress, a princess, a queen, or just some cheap little slut, your nothing but a slave now! And I don't care if little baby lost her precious little virginity. You can stop bitching and get back to work. Understand slut?" She asked bringing the whip down countless times.

Naru laid there weeping on the floor. "I am a princess." Was all she managed to say.

Anko whipped her again. "What was that slave?" She asked. "I don't think you answered my question." She said laughing.

Naru cried more. "Y yes M mm m Mistress Anko." She stumbled out cowering in fear of more lashes from the whip.

"Then crawl over to me dog." Anko demanded speaking darkly.

Naru dragged herself to Anko's feet sniveling and crying the entire time.

"Kiss my boots slut." She ordered snapping her fingers.

Naru opened her mouth to protest once more but the sight of the whip brought her to peppering Anko's boots with kisses.

"Good hopefully you will stay obedient now." Anko said kicking Naru.

Naru whimpered in pain.

Anko laughed again. "And what do you say when I hurt you loser?" She asked an evil grin strewn across her face from ear to ear.

Naru panted as she pushed herself up by her arms. "You are a bitch." She spoke spitting at Anko.

Anko just started laughing hysterically. "You stupid little whore." She spat suddenly stopping her humor and standing tall. She grabbed a hand full of Naru's hair and pulled her up.

"You honestly think i give a fuck about anything you say. The only thing I want to hear from that pretty little mouth of yours, is thank you Mistress and yes Mistress. Get me bitch?" She said bitch slapping Naru.

Naru rolled over on the floor not speaking, trying to block out reality.

Anko kicked her in the back. "I asked you a question you loser! You answer me when I address you!" She screamed. Now do you fucking get me bitch?" She asked again.

Naru whimpered. "Please I'm so sorry just let me go, you've already taken everything from me." She begged feebly.

"Hmm let me think about it." She said mock pondered putting her hand to her chin. "um I am going to say… not a chance in hell." She said laughing at the sniveling girl. "Now I give you two options either be a good little girl and get ready for a night you're never going to forget, or spend a night in a cage. So which one is it going to be?" She asked evilly.

Naru thought for a second weighing her options. "Um neither?" She said cautiously.

Anko sighed. "to bad a night in the cage it is, I'll just have to fuck you in the morning." She said grabbing Naru and cramming her into a tiny cage in the corner of Anko's room. "Night night loser." She said draping a large blanket over the cage to cut off all light.

A/N: no lemons in this chapter I wanted to make it serious I'll make it up to you next time.

REVIEW AND VOTE FOR YOUR NEXT STORY ON THE POLL! PLOX PLOX


End file.
